Generally, an Electronic Service Guide (ESG) enables a terminal to communicate what services are available to end users and how the services may be accessed. ESG fragments are independently existing pieces of the ESG. Traditionally, ESG fragments comprise XML documents, but more recently they have encompassed a vast array of items, such as for example, a SDP (Session Description Protocol) description, textual file, or an image. The ESG fragments describe one or several aspects of currently available (or future) service or broadcast programs. Such aspects may include for example: free text description, schedule, geographical availability, price, purchase method, genre, and supplementary information such as preview images or clips. Audio, video and other types of data comprising the ESG fragments may be transmitted through a variety of types of networks according to many different protocols. For example, data can be transmitted through a collection of networks usually referred to as the “Internet” using protocols of the Internet protocol suite, such as Internet Protocol (IP) and User Datagram Protocol (UDP). Data is often transmitted through the Internet addressed to a single user. It can, however, be addressed to a group of users, commonly known as multicasting. In the case in which the data is addressed to all users it is called broadcasting. The ESG data may be transmitted using different types of wireless digital networks including digital broadband broadcast and/or multicast networks.
Multiple programs or services are often provided simultaneously to a terminal or receiver. However, users often desire only one program or service at a time. With multiple programs or services being offered, the user may need to scan the entire frequency band to find the desired available service or program. This problem is compounded when the user is mobile because the programs or services available may change. Having to scan the entire frequency band each time to find a desired program or service is time consuming and frustrating.
Thus, there exists a need for a method and system for identifying desired programs or services in a communication network in a rapid, effective, and accurate manner.